


Sherlock and John talk about walking

by Pippinsis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Letsgosolvesomecrime, Oneshot, Sherlock - Freeform, Walking, watson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippinsis/pseuds/Pippinsis
Summary: Just a little oneshot, hope you enjoy! This is in script version so try acting it out with a friend!





	

SH (walking around, hands close to ears)"John! I'm bored!" 

JW (on laptop)"you know, when my mum was bored, she would go for walks."

SH (walking towards couch to lie down)"well I suppose she was VERY bored then. You probably got it from her." 

JW (looks at SH, and looks towards ceiling)"But sometimes, she would take a different corner, unknowingly kept walking, and get lost."

(SH sits up, and looks at JW with hands on chin)

JW "then she would find a new store, something she never knew before, or maybe she would meet someone new, a friend."

(SH seems facinatinated in his own way, and paying more attention)

JW "It would take a while, but she always came back safely. I remember when I came home one day, she was gone for a while and I freaked out, but she came home and said everything was fine. I looked at her and thought she was crazy, she just smiled at me and went back up to her bedroom. (JW looks down at himself,) I guess that's why a lot of people I didn't know we're at her funeral." 

SH (places hand on JW shoulder) "come on, John, let's go for a walk."

(JW smiles and stands up, both walk out the door.)


End file.
